Buildings built of log are traditional in many parts of the world. In such buildings logs are laid one upon the other in courses, and may comprise both the wall structure and the interior and exterior finish to the building.
More recently frame construction has supplanted the log, in terms of wall structure, while profiled boards having a pseudo log-look are used for both internal and external finish, more particularly externally.
While a sheathing of horizontally set log-look boards, frequently of material such as cedar, conveys an impression much akin to an original solid log structure, the external wall corner treatment in order to maintain an authentic log appearance has proved both bothersome, time consuming and costly.
One prior solution to this problem has been the provision of corner blocks of solid log material, having the inner end face of each segment of the "log" profiled to provide a close fit with the log profile of the underlying board to which the segment is attached by its end face.
In addition to the significant extent of profiling necessary to prepare the end face of each log block segment, the time required to secure the segments in stacked array, in attached relation to the respective "logs" of the wall is quite considerable, thus rendering the arrangement unduly costly.